It's those eyes It's that accent
by naughty-as-candy
Summary: Jasper meets a very quiet girl at a Coffee shop and romance blooms but she is ... broken. Can Jasper help her? Rated M for language, smut and violence. Jasper & OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I'm a bit worried about writing a fanfic for the realm of twilight. There's just so many fics out there and most of the ones I've read have been quite good! So be gentle with me please and don't burn my creativeness with flames! As always constructive criticism is welcomed and those who have read my other fics or like them ... should I stop writing fics with my own characters? Ok guys enjoy xxx

P.s as usual I own nothing except my devious mind oh... and Lily. Can't wait for you guys to meet her! ;) X

~*~*~

**Jaspers POV**

God I need coffee. Why the hell do I work nights? Sure it pays the bill and the rent, but man it plays havoc on your social life. So for me it's the end of a busy day dealing with drunk guys hitting on drunk girls at my club, but for all these business types yapping away into their headsets it's the beginning of the day. Hence, I need coffee. Thankfully I know just the place. _Aroma._

It's this beautiful little place, stuck on a corner that hardly anyone knows about. It's gorgeous. It's got comfy leather chairs that you just sink into and dark wood everywhere. And best of all, no-one bothers you. It's perfect. Thankfully it's nearly always open. The guy who owns it opens it at 4, just as my work day is about to end.

I stroll in about 5, I always feel sorry for the barista's stuck behind the worktop so early in the morning but today I just don't care. Jasper needs his coffee fix. And yes I did just refer to myself in the third person. "The biggest cup of black coffee you got." I say quickly.

The girl behind the counter quickly turns around and starts making the coffee. Here they don't offer all that fancy Grande or tall crap, they give you a coffee literally the size of a bowl. I call it heaven. The girl serves me my coffee and I hand her the money – I'm a regular so I already know the price. I may be tired but I'm always polite, so I look at the girls nametag; "Thanks...Lily." She smiles slightly and for just the briefest of moments she actually looks into my eyes and I'm breathless. Her eyes are gorgeous – they are brown, but not just any brown. Her big beautiful eyes are flecked with the brightest green I've ever seen and even specks of gold. I reach out to take the coffee and our fingers brush, I swear I feel the tiniest jolt of electricity, but she turns away. I turn to sit at one of the armchairs close by and I just look at her. She's gorgeous, why didn't I notice before? Suddenly I'm not as tired as I was and I fully take in her appearance. Her brown hair is pulled back into a high pony tail that reaches below her shoulders with a fringe that covers her eyes. Her eyes hardly ever stray from the counter top, I think she might be shy. I saw her full lips when she smiled; they were so pink and luscious. I couldn't really see her body – it was hidden behind the counter but I could tell she was in shape. I decided to come back here again at this time tomorrow; I just wanted to see those eyes again.

**LPOV**

The morning shift always suits me best. Its quiet and I don't have to talk to many people. This morning was different. _He _walked in. At first I thought he was some kind of angel when I saw him out of the corner of my eye. The bell rang as he opened the door and I glanced up. He was beautiful. His blonde hair curled haphazardly creating a golden halo around his head. He was tall, almost filling the door frame he must be at least 6ft 2". He looked stressed, but somehow he was still gorgeous.

He strolled over to me and ordered a large black coffee. I didn't want to stare so I turned around quickly and set about making his coffee on the large old fashioned coffee machine. I'm glad no one else was on shift today; I got him all to myself. He hands me the money without me even having to say anything. Great that means he's a regular – there's a chance I might see him again. I swear my heart almost stop as he drawls; "Thanks Lily." I nearly die when I realise he's from Texas. That accent just does something to me. I look into his eyes and nearly gasp. They are beautiful. They are the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, they're a range of colours running from topaz to a deep midnight blue. I would love to stare into those eyes for eternity, but I knew I couldn't. That could never happen to me. You just have to compare us; I mean he's a beautiful angel and I... well I'm just me.

**JPOV**

I go back to Aroma many times over the next couple of weeks -almost every day. I must seem eager but, I love to see her... Lily. I swear she knows when I'm coming, my order is almost always piping hot and already on the counter when I walk through the door. Now she smiles every time she sees me. The first time she smiled at me I swear I stopped in my tracks.

This morning didn't start any differently. I walked into Aroma with the small bell tinkling as I opened the door. Lily looked up at me and smiled that beautiful smile. Wow – there were actually people in Aroma today usually there is usually only me but today there were at least 10. Oh, that would explain the second girl behind the counter. I smiled at Lily and just said "The usual please darlin'". She shyly smiled at me once again and bashfully ducked her head. She was about to turn away to make the coffee when the other girl said "Lily why don't go get some more coffee beans from the back?" Lily looked like she was about to protest but quickly shut her mouth and turned away. The other girl, the red-head smiled "Hi I'm Victoria! What can I do for you handsome?"

This girls was ruining my coffee; "Well, you can get Lily back here and let her serve me." I smiled at her, as hers faltered. She blushed, embarrassed at being shot down and called Lily back. As Lily returned to the counter she smiled at me and for the first time I heard her speak. "Thank you"

Holy Shit. That accent alone almost made me come in my pants. She was fucking English. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "I'm Jasper by the way. Jasper Whitlock. You can call me Jas if you want."

She smiled, looked directly in my eyes and replied; "So, you said the usual...Jas?" She blushed prettily and I couldn't stop smiling until I went to sleep.

**LPOV **

The angel had a name. Jasper. No... Jas. He said I could call him Jas. I think I'm in Heaven, it's just such a shame I have to go back to Hell.


	2. The first date

So...hey guys. This is the second chapter to my lily/Jasper tale. Hope you guys like it. As always, comments and reviews are appreciated a lot. This is a happy chapter! Don't worry! Hope you guys enjoy, as always. Xxx

**safire0172: **Thank you so much for your comment! YAY!!!! Here we go...

Boring disclaimer – I own nothing, SM does. Rubbish.

~*~*~*~*~*~

JPOV

Today. Today is the day I ask Lily on a date. I don't think I've ever felt so nervous, but I've gotta do it. I've been itching to ask, ever since I saw her eyes. And today I'm gonna do it. Finally.

I walk into Aroma and glance at the counter. I stop dead in my tracks. Lily's not there. Why isn't she here? It's Wednesday, she's usually here. Dammit! How could she not be here? My plans are ruined. I suppose I'll just have to wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~

And I do wait.

I have to wait a week until I see her again. But when I do, I'm breathless; she is just as beautiful as I remember. I feel like I haven't seen her in months, not the short week that it was in reality. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. I can ask her out. Yes! I feel like a high school kid, suddenly happy and nervous all at the same time.

I walked up to the counter; "Mornin' Sweetheart." Lily looks up from the countertop and she smiles. But I can see the tiredness in her eyes and the muted smile. I can feel myself frown slightly; "Hey, you ok?" For a moment she looks taken aback, but she quickly covers it with a real smile. She replies; "Yeah I'm fine, just stayed up too late watching movies. So the usual?" I nod happily and fish the change out of my pocket. As she places the coffee on the counter and I place the change in her palm, I brush my fingers against her and take a deep breath; "So, um, I was wondering... you know if you want, would you like to go out with me sometime?" I hold my breath. God could I sound anymore stupid?!

She is silent for a long time and for a moment I think I've blown it. But she is just staring at me. Before I can ask her what's wrong or try to cover this embarrassing moment, she blurts out; "Yeah. I mean, yes. Of course. I would love to. I... really would."

And then she does the most adorable thing, she blushes. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen, a light pink colour spreads across her cheeks as she smiles. And I sound like a girl. Thank god no one else can hear what I'm thinking. I continued, more confident than ever; "So, darlin' how about breakfast tomorrow? Seeing as how we are both awake at this time anyhow...What do you think?"

She smiled again; it seems she couldn't stop smiling. "That would be great. Where?"

I paused for a moment; I literally couldn't get enough of that smile. "Why don't we meet here and then we can walk to where I want to take you."

She raised her eyebrow: "Oh is it a secret? A mystery tour?" She grinned up at me.

"Yep. So I'll meet you outside the entrance, tomorrow at 5.30?" I grabbed my coffee. I didn't want to leave her so I stayed stood up while drinking it. We made small chat until I finished my cup and I left, waving as I walked out the door. I couldn't resist a final wink in her direction as I vanished from her sight. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Surprisingly, I slept very well. I woke up with a massive smile on my face. After work I would be having a date with an angel. I took a long shower. Just the thought of having a date with Lily made me hard... hence the long shower. I quickly got into dark jeans and a black shirt with a black jacket over the top. But then I realised I couldn't wear completely black on a date! I changed my black shirt to a dark midnight blue with an open collar. I didn't even try to tame my hair. Still, I couldn't stop the bounce in my step as I entered my club. Jacob, my favourite barman was already behind the bar grinning at me. "Morning Boss, what's got you so lively today?" Garrett and Emmett, the two bouncers were at the bar guffawing at Jacob's greeting. They all knew, of course they knew about the date. Alice couldn't keep a secret and she was the only one I had told about Lily. But nothing could dampen my mood, so I just grinned and walked to my office shaking my head.

The night went by in a blur. I was too excited to care about any problems we had. Thank god I had Kate as my manager. Finally, it was morning and that meant my date. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as I saw Lily waiting outside Aroma.

Usually, I don't notice what people wear but I couldn't stop myself from taking in her appearance. She wore flat black shoes and a large black, comfy coat. Just peeking out of the bottom of the coat I could see a green dress. It looked like it was made of some floaty material. She also had a scarf and a black hat crammed on her head. Her worried expression cleared as she caught sight of me.

"Jas! You're here." She smiled. I couldn't stop myself, I hugged her close and whispered in her ear; "You ready for our date?" As I let her go, I saw the blush that had coloured her cheeks and laughed.

She giggled at me and said "Lead on to the mystery spot! I'm starving." I couldn't believe this once shy girl was now looking into my eyes and smiling all the time. I grabbed her hand and started walking in the direction of my favourite breakfast place. I could feel the warmth of her hand in mine and it just felt so right. I smiled happily, as we came upon my favourite little diner.

"Mama's place?" She queried.

"Yep. The best diner in the entire world darlin', it serves the best food, apart from _my_ Mama's of course." I smiled as I led her through the door into the welcoming warmth. She trailed after me, I think she was unsure. But I pulled her to my favourite spot, near the window where we could see the world pass us by. Jane the waitress came over to take our order as Lily took off her coat, scarf and hat. "Do you want me to order for you?" I asked and she nodded gratefully.

I smiled at Jane "Hey. Can I have two pancake stacks with extra syrup and two large coffees please?" Jane replied "I'll just get those for you."

To fill the silence, I asked Lily about herself. "So, I can tell from the accent that you're English. What part of England you from?"

She looked a bit nervous as she replied "Well, I was born in London actually. My mum is English so she wanted to be near her parents when she gave birth. My dad is American though, so I can live over here, without a lot of trouble."

I was intrigued; "How'd they meet? Why don't you live in England now?"

Again Lily looked a bit reticent, but she replied anyway; "Well, my dad was on a scholarship in England when he met my mother, they were both at uni er... I mean, you call it college. So they fell in love and had a wedding. When they had both graduated mum found out she was pregnant. When I was 16 we moved back here. Jasper, what about your parents? Do you like Texas?"

I could tell she was deflecting but I let it go, I wanted her to know about me. "My dad died when I was 5 and my sister Rosalie was 8, but my Mama raised us just fine without him. I lived in Texas all my life, it's great. I love it, but I decided to move here when I finished College because Rosalie had moved out here and married Emmett. Who now, funnily enough works for me as a bouncer at my club." Jane interrupted us, as she placed our pancakes down with our coffees. I smiled and we both thanked her.

Our conversation moved on as we ate; "You own your own club? Wow, but you're so young. Where is it? Would I know it? Do you like it?....God Jas, you were right, these pancakes are so good!" Lily smiled as she swallowed more of it down. I think she was nervous; she seemed to be asking a lot of questions.

I smiled; "Yeah I own my own club, it's called Dusk and it's not too far away from Aroma actually. And I'm not that young! I'm 26."

I paused for a moment; "Slow down darlin', we can get more pancakes you know..."

Lily blushed, slowing down with her head bowed, but she was smiling so I knew I hadn't offended her.

I couldn't get over the fact that Lily was on a date with me. This was fantastic and she was talking to me in that accent that drove me crazy. As I paid the check, even though Lily tried to grab it, I realized I didn't want this date to be over at all. I wasn't even tired. So I took a leap; "Hey, do you want to come back to my place? Just because...well... I don't want this date to be over do you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

LPOV

Oh my God. He doesn't want this date to end? Somebody actually agrees with me for once! I saw Jas nibbling his bottom lip, I realised I had been silent for quite some time. I always get lost in my own thoughts and then everyone thinks I'm rude. I quickly grabbed his hand and smiled at him; "I don't want this to end either. Lead the way." My palm was warm and electricity shot up my arm from where our finger interlaced. But I couldn't pull my hand away. Jas pulled me out the door and down the street and my heart was full of joy. I was still a bit worried though, I always seem to be. Jas was talking excitedly about something, I realised I wasn't even listening. Instead I was staring at his face.

I couldn't get enough of his blue eyes, they seemed to sparkle and glisten when he talked. He just seemed so alive! I was hypnotised by his plump lips as he spoke and the curve of his mouth as he smiled at me. His smile was infectious – I just couldn't help smiling back. Smiling felt so strange after all this time, it felt as if my facial muscles didn't want to co-operate. I didn't even realise he was waiting for an answer until he was staring at me. I hadn't even heard the question, I could feel myself blushing; "Sorry, what?" I looked at the floor and back up; I couldn't believe I was such an idiot!

Thankfully Jas just chuckled; "We're here, what do you think?" I looked up to where he was pointing. It was a beautiful apartment complex. It was obviously a house at one point but had separated into flats. It had bay windows and ivy climbing up the walls. I thought it was gorgeous, so I said so; "Jas it's gorgeous, do you own it? Or rent?" I had never lived by myself, so I was intrigued. In fact I had never lived away from my parents.

Jas smiled at me; "I own it!" He voice was soaked with pride, as he continued "Yeah I bought it with my savings, it was scary but really good. I love it; wait till you see inside though!" He led me by the hand up the steps and into a hallway, then he opened his front door and I walked right into heaven.

His smell was everywhere_, god I loved that smell_. He had posters of old movies and records up on the walls and a guitar sat in the corner. Of course he had the large plasma TV and the leather sofas, which for some reason all men aspire to. It was open plan so I could see the obviously well-used kitchen from where I stood, and then there were two doors that led to bedrooms. I looked over at Jas and couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face, he really was perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~

JPOV

I was so glad I brought her home; she looked adorable in my apartment. She looked like she belonged there; I _wanted _her to belong here. Whoa! OK, slow down! It's only the first date!

"So you want to watch a movie or something? Seeing as I can't really offer you coffee because you know we just had some..."

"I would love to Jas. What can we watch? What do you have?" Lily replied. She was excited, almost like a kid. It was funny; it seemed almost as if she hadn't seen a film in a really long time.

I smirked cockily. Walking over to the cupboard next to my TV, I flung open the doors dramatically and unveiled my extensive DVD collection. Lily gasped and laughed while clapping her hands together. She was, for lack of a better word... cute.

She took a DVD out and hid it from me while putting it in the player. She looked over her shoulder at me; "I want it to be a surprise!"

She sat down on the sofa as I threw my arm around her and pulled her close. What can I say? I like to snuggle! She cuddled into me and the movie started to play. Fuck me... it was the fifth element. It was one of my favourite films just because it was so weird. She smiled up at me; "This way we both get eye candy – you get Milla Jovovich, and I get Bruce Willis. Yum!" She laughed at my mock outraged expression and an idea struck me.

"Hey do you want to make this a weekly thing? I know we see each other at the coffee shop but I'd really like to see you more darlin'." She beamed at me and said the one thing I hoped she would; "Really?! I'd love it, now shut up; I want to watch Bruce and all his manliness." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then turned back to the screen before she could say anything else. I love it when she blushes like that.

~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hey guys! 2 authors notes?! I know, but I just wanted to tell you... next chapter as drama! YAY! I think their relationship is moving on quite well don't you? And Lily has become so much more confident, I love it! Don't worry, soon we will find out what she's been hiding. Any way I look forward to your comments and what not!

Love ME! xxx


	3. The first time they you know

So, there has been a massive break in between chapters and for that i apologise, I just feel frustrated. I know exactly where I want this story to go, it just doesn't want to get out of my head and onto paper. But anyway here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Oh, and as always reviews are really appreciated. Even if it's just to say what's wrong with my writing. :D

Warning; smut and/or sexy times ahead! OH and swearing, if you don't like blasphemy steer clear.

~*~*~*~*~*~

LPOV

_Goddammit_! I was late. AGAIN. As I rounded the corner of the street I spotted Jasper. How does he always look so good? He was lounging against the wall of a shop and he just looked so nonchalant. I loved it when he didn't know I was looking at him, I just couldn't get enough of his face. It really was beautiful. I felt like I hadn't seen him in weeks, when in fact I had only seen him yesterday. I was probably falling for him too quickly but I just felt, well I felt like I couldn't breathe without him. He was so much more than I could ever have hoped.

~*~*~*~*~*~

JPOV

Lily and I had been dating for a couple of weeks and had seen each other every day. As she rounded the corner I saw her in all her breathtaking beauty. I couldn't even imagine someone more perfect. As she came closer I took her hand and pulled her to me.

"Hey Babe." I said as I inhaled the scent of her shampoo. She tucked her head into the crook of my neck before she looked into my eyes.

"Hi Baby. No kiss hello?" Her eyes glinted with amusement and I laughed before pressing my lips hungrily against hers. My tongue darted across her plump bottom lip, begging for entrance. Man, she drove me crazy.

She opened her mouth to allow me access and looped her arms around my neck. I deepened this kiss eagerly, occasionally biting and then sucking on her bottom lip.

I pulled back as she grinned at me; "Ok, I think we should stop before this becomes indecent and we're mistaken for teenagers." We laughed together as we entered the movie theater. I loved dates at the movies, it was somehow so intimate. The darkness made me feel so much closer to her and it made me feel like we are the only two people in the universe.

As we took our seats in the theater, I took her hand and lovingly ran my fingertips over her knuckles. She bought my hand to her mouth and kissed it.

After 2 hours of some comedy fun we left the theater in high spirits; laughing and joking. As always Lily came back to my flat for drinks. She was comfortable in my home now. It had taken a long time just for her to come in and not be jumpy, but now she seemed relaxed. However she had never slept over. In fact we hadn't even had sex and for once I didn't mind. I'll admit sometimes it was hard (literally) to control myself. But I wanted to take my time with Lily she just seemed so fragile sometimes. I don't think she even knew that sometimes her eyes seemed ...haunted.

"Jasper!" Lily snapped me out of my reverie, "You Okay? You've been off this planet for a while now. Wanna come back to earth? To me?" She smiled gently; I couldn't help the answering smile that spread across my face. She was infectious.

~*~*~*~*~*~

LPOV

Jasper answered my question; "Yeah babe, just got lost for a second there" He smiled crookedly at me before continuing; "Why don't you take a seat? I'll fix us some coffee."

As he disappeared into the kitchen I couldn't help staring at his ass. I don't think he knew what he did to me. But tonight I had decided, I was going to show him. Hopefully.

What if he doesn't want me? I had been plagued by doubt ever since I had decided to take things farther with Jasper. I wanted to show him how much he meant to me. I had been preparing myself all day for the rejection which was inevitable. After all, who would want me? Was it even possible for someone to want me?

~*~*~*~*~*~

JPOV

I pulled Lily out of her thoughts as I set the mugs on the coffee table in front of us. I settled next to her, draping my arm across her shoulders. She snuggled closer to me. I felt so comfortable with Lily, neither of us were great talkers but I knew I would rather be silent together with her than with anyone else in the world. She played with my hand that rested on my knee and I kissed the top of her head.

She broke the silence first; "You know Jas, I was thinking, umm... well... er .... would you like to umm...go out again next week?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, that wasn't what she wanted to say and I knew it. "Sure, baby. Course we will, is that all you wanted to say though? You sounded like you wanted to say something else?"

She blushed and looked down at her fingers; "No. It's nothing, honest. Just me being silly." She continued to look at her hands.

I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze; "Hey, I thought I broke you of that bad habit hmm? I love your eyes, please don't hide them from me darlin'." I spoke softly so she knew it wasn't a criticism.

I kissed her lips as she began to protest. I loved to silence her like this the best. She moaned as I deepened the kiss and shifted our positions. As we broke apart she brought her hands up to my face and began gently, slowly stroking my cheeks, then working her way down my neck and over my shoulders.

I couldn't stop my hands playing up and down her side as we kissed once again. It seemed we couldn't stop kissing. I tentatively placed my hands under her shirt and began stroking her skin, dam it was soft.

She moaned again and I couldn't stop the answering moan from escaping my lips. She broke the kiss and looked up at me coyly. "Jas, do you want to um.. . gothebedroom?" She said the last bit in such a rush it took me a moment to understand.

~*~*~*~*~*~

LPOV

Oh, god. He doesn't want to. I shouldn't have asked. I am such an IDIOT! Of course he doesn't want to. I shut my eyes in despair, trying desperately not to cry. But then I heard his musical voice break through to me; "I would love to darlin'. Thought you'd never ask." My eyes snapped open in time to see his grin just before he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to his bedroom, never letting his lips leave mine.

We burst through his bedroom door in a tangle of limbs. I couldn't help but giggle when he threw me onto the bed unceremoniously.

"Sorry darlin' I just couldn't wait." He grinned at me as his eyebrow quirked. We both knew our first time wouldn't be slow and romantic but rather a culmination of our frustrations and our feelings exploding into a physical act. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over me, kissing my lips. I clutched his hair and moaned into his passionate embrace. I couldn't stop myself as my hands worked at the buttons of his shirt. I fumbled when he started to fondle my breasts through my top but eventually I managed to expose his sculpted abdomen and broad shoulders. I gasped as he pulled my top over my head and lowered his head to my breasts.

"Jaspeerr!" I cried out as he ripped my bra off me and started to lave my nipples. I clutched desperately at his back as he began to work my nipples into a frenzy...God they were so hard. I couldn't believe this was happening, I couldn't believe that jasper wanted me. 

Jasper's chuckle brought me back down to earth; "If you're not in the moment I'm obviously not doing something right ... guess I'll just have to try harder" Before I could even protest or reassure him he ground his hips into mine, eliciting a harsh cry from my throat. He grinned and looked up at me through his golden lashes as he slowly pulled down my jeans and underwear in one go. I blushed violently as I realised that I was naked and he wasn't. In attempt to stop the scrutiny that was sure to ensue I attached my lips to his, thrusting my tongue into his mouth while my hands unbuckled his belt and ripped his jeans down to expose his black boxers. I smiled into the kiss as I felt his prominent arousal.

~*~*~*~*~*~

JPOV

Holy hell, she was a tease. Lily was for lack of a better word perfect. I can't believe I just quoted my favourite movie while my girlfriend is naked under me. Lily's hand stroking my shaft lightly brought my attention back to her, even though it had only wandered briefly. She smiled at me as I tore my mouth from hers looking straight into gorgeous eyes. She stroked again harder this time and her other hand crept to my shoulder. She whispered in my ear; "Turn on your back baby, wanna give you something."

I obligingly swapped places with her and gasped as I realised what she was going to do. Her body lay in between mine with her mouth directly above my weeping erection. One hand held my hips down as she licked my shaft from base to tip directly along the vein. I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned in pleasure.

She licked, nibbled and worshipped my dick for the longest time before she engulfed it, in her sweet wet mouth. My back arched as she tugged at my balls and increased the suction and speed of her mouth until I was almost climaxing; "Lily baby, I'm gonna..." To my shock she quickly removed her mouth and stopped all her ministrations. I looked at her wide eyed: "I was nearly there... why did you stop?" She grinned at me and lightly stroked the very tip of my arousal; I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

"I want this inside me. And I don't want to wait." She smiled shyly at me, almost as if she had just realised the boldness of her words. So I reached over and pulled a condom out of my bedside drawer, then flipped her over, dropping the condom on the bed as I did so. I towered over her and without warning plunged my middle finger into her tight sheath. She arched her back and thrust against my hand, crying out my name as she did so. I eagerly used my other fingers, plunging them in and out of her at speed. She was nearly ready so I ripped open the condom wrapper with my teeth and carefully rolled it on. I loved to watch her writhing on the bed begging me to please her; "Jasper, please, please, oh god... just please! Do IT! Please!"

Without further hesitation I rammed into her, fully sheathing myself inside her. I almost came right then; "You're so tight! Oh my god!" I grunted in pleasure as I nearly pulled out before slamming myself back into her as she screamed my name.

"Jasper! Harder! Faster! God, Deeper... Just MORE!" She cried out beneath me as I continued to plough into her as hard and as fast as I possibly could. Needless to say it wasn't long before she arched upwards and screamed her orgasm to the world. Her walls clenching around me brought me over the edge and I emptied myself into the condom before collapsing onto her.

Our panting filled the room as our bodies lay flush against each other. I was completely sated, unable to move at all. When I finally had the strength I pulled out of her and quickly disposed of the condom before coming to lie next to her in my bed. She smiled sleepily at me; "Well, that was worth waiting for." She chuckled as I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over us.

All I could reply was "Yup. Definitely Darlin'." Now that we were both relaxed, I could finally drink in her appearance. She was beautiful. Her plump lips were red and full, especially after all that kissing. Her skin was lovely, so pale and bruised.

Wait, what? I looked again at the patch of purple skin that was just next to her hip, how could I have not noticed this before? It's not exactly small. I looked at the rest of her body, could I have done this? No, they wouldn't be this livid if they had happened just moments ago during sex. There were also small bruises on her legs that looked slightly more healed.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked curiously. My head snapped up and my gaze met hers.

"Where did you get these bruise?" I asked forcefully.

"What?" Lily looked aghast.

"These bruises," I lightly brushed them with my fingertips; "Where did you get them?"

She looked down at herself, and it looked as if she was only noticing them for the first time. She sat up frowning. Then her expression cleared and she laughed; "Oh! Oh my god, no baby! I fell over at work! You know how much of an airhead I am. I'm always late, I trip over things and I swear I'd lose my head if it wasn't screwed on!" She smiled at me.

I felt so stupid. I couldn't be more embarrassed. She smiled at me; "Don't be embarrassed. I love that you're concerned. Truly." She looked down at the mattress shyly.

I searched for something to say; "Oh, hey its late, so do you want to-"

Lily glanced up and interrupted me; "Oh my god! You're right I should go!" She leapt up and started to gather her clothes; "You should sleep! I know you don't have to go to work but that's exactly why you should! I've got work in the morning and I wouldn't want to wake you. I should definitely leave." She was completely dressed by this time, well so much for asking her to stay over. She looked at me and smiled; "I'll see you Friday?" I nodded in agreement as she leant over and claimed my lips in a searing kiss. "Bye Baby!" She called out as she swept out the door.

I mumbled a quiet goodbye before the sweet oblivion of sleep claimed me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

LPOV

Oh, my god. I can't believe he saw. He can never know. I hope he bought the lie...


	4. The Fair

I suck. I am so sorry for the massive gap (again). So this chap is going to be in Lily's point of view, instead of switching them about. At the moment I am procrastinating, because I don't want to do my essays so I decided to write this instead! Hope you enjoy. As always reviews are more than welcome! Seriously they are like air to me.

LPOV

I admit it. I avoided Jasper like the plague. I agonised over the decision for days. Would avoiding him make it more obvious that I was hiding something? But could I keep up the facade that nothing was wrong? I stared at the coffeemaker, lost in thought.

"...ly? ...Lily?"

A familiar and not all together welcome voice broke me out of my reverie. I shut my eyes against the pain inside and turned around to look into the beautiful eyes I was beginning to believe I loved.

Jasper. His mere presence made it easier for me to breathe. But his eyes were etched with worry. I smiled to ease the tension.

"Jasper." His name seemed to float on the air after it had glided off my tongue. It sounded almost wistful to my ears.

His face broke out into that beautiful smile that seemed to light his whole face and make him glow.

"Darlin. I was getting worried I wouldn't be able to pull your heads back down from the clouds! Haven't heard from you in a couple of days. So I thought I'd come see you at work." He looked embarrassed; "I know our date isn't until Friday but I just couldn't wait to see you. You sure you're ok?"

I smiled again. "Of course. Just been going a million miles a minute this week, hardly had time to think let alone sit down!" It was a lie of course. But I was used to telling lies. I was used to acting like everything was fine, like there wasn't a great big gaping hole in my soul. But a lie to protect someone we love from pain is better than a normal lie... right?

He looked disbelieving for just a moment before he accepted the lie. Why wouldn't he? He actually trusted people because he was good. Whereas I...I wasn't so wholesome.

He leaned over the counter and briefly kissed my lips. "When do you get off?"

I glanced at the clock and replied "In about 20 minutes."

He smiled at me; "Ok then, I can just about wait that long. I'll be over there k?"

I nodded in response and let my mind wander again. Telling Jasper the secret wasn't even an option. But could I bear to keep such a momentous secret from him? Oh, God what should I do? I couldn't tell him yet, I shouldn't even be contemplating it. At all. We hadn't been seeing each other that long! A month for god's sake!

A month. Its the longest relationship I've ever had. Well, that's practically an anniversary! I grinned to myself at my foolishness. I sounded like a squealing adolescent girl. Suddenly my day seemed a bit brighter, of course my worries would never really go away but they could wait for a while at least... I should celebrate my only relationship to have lasted a whole month and counting!

But how? I'm not exactly Miss Sociable. I don't know the hottest places to eat, or the latest must see movie. What could I possibly do with Jasper that would be appropriate? He probably didn't even realise it was our one month anniversary. He was normal and gorgeous; he had definitely had relationships before. But one month, well, that's a whole month of Jasper not getting sick of me. A whole month that Jasper had stuck with me, I felt like he deserved a medal or a prize! I played around with the idea of prizes inside my head before coming to a great conclusion. The fair. There was a fair right around the corner! It had a big wheel which we could ride and loads of booths we could have a go on. Maybe I could even win him a prize? Boys aren't the only ones who can do that. I grinned madly again, this time noticing that it was finally the end of my shift.

I ran into the back. Checking that no one was there, I quickly changed out of my uniform and raced out the front. Jasper sat in his corner an eyebrow raised at my rushing around. I smiled foolishly; "Wanna go somewhere?" He smiled, trusting me already; "Sure. Two dates in one week! I am a lucky guy."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it in my own. "Hey! Where are we going? Lily!" Jasper laughed as I dragged him down the street, not answering. I pulled him along; towards the fair that I hoped would be as exciting for him as it was for me. When we got to the front of the fair I stopped, trying to gauge his reaction. "A fair?" He asked.

My heart dropped, did he not like it? I waited anxiously for him to give me some kind of response. God it felt like an eternity. Something must have showed on my face because he put his hand gently under my chin, forcing me to look at him. A smile lit his face; "I love the fair. I was going to ask if you wanted to go later in the week! C'mon lets go win some prizes, darlin!" I couldn't help but smile back in him, as I followed him into the fair.

I looked around in wonder, I hadn't visited a fair since I was small. Everything looked so bright and happy. I gazed at the stalls, looking at all the prizes. I still wanted to win something for jasper even if he thought it was lame. I stopped in front of one booth. It was perfect. There was a bear dressed as a cowboy. It had a cowboy hat, a sheriff star and a small red bandana tied around its neck. I always thought of Jasper as a cowboy. Jasper looked at me questioningly; "You okay there baby?"

I looked over at him smiling widely. "Let's play on this one!"

I paid the money and got my three hoops in return. All I had to do was get all three on the moving ducks. The first and second ones were easy. But i didn't want to get over confident and mess up. I wanted to give something to Jasper so bad. I threw the hoop from trembling figures, keeping my fingers crossed and sending a silent prayer to god that it would land safely. And it did! I couldn't believe it! I picked out the bear I wanted. I shyly handed it to Jasper.

"This is for me?" He questioned. He looked pleased and embarrassed all at the same time. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He smiled. "No one has ever given me a stuffed bear before." He clutched it to his chest before pulling me into a passionate embrace. "I don't know why, but this has got me all riled up. Come with me darlin'"

He pulled me towards the ferris wheel.

As we stood in the line I tried not to show that I was petrified of heights. Jasper was so excited, I couldn't ruin his fun. He squeezed my hand as we sat down in the small glass booth. As the wheel started to move I jumped and shut my eyes. Jasper glanced at me; "Baby, are you alright?" I nodded my head with my eyes still closed. "No you're not... Are you scared of heights?" I was still, I opened my eyes slightly, peeking at him. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and slowly said; "Yes. Mmm Maybe."

He stroked my hand reassuringly; "You should have told me! Well this just won't do at all. We'll have to find some way to distract you hmm?"

He slowly pressed his lips to mine, while running his free hand through my hair.


	5. A very Pleasant distraction

I am a horrible, horrible person for leaving it so long to update. I've had these chapters on my computer for a while I just wasn't that confident about updating them. Anyway, I hope the amount of chapters makes up for my abysmal updating skills.

LPOV

I smiled into his mouth as my finger travelled to his shirt, gripping it tightly when he deepened the kiss. God, he just set me alight! He was so very talented with his hands.

His fingers left my hair and travelled up underneath my shirt to cup my breasts lovingly. He stroked the nipples, occasionally causing me to gasp.

I didn't notice the carriage shudder and stop at the top of the wheel. We were at the highest point and right then I just didn't care.

The moan that he tore from my throat echoed around the small carriage seemingly amplified. Jasper growled in response before pulling me onto his lap. I turned to face him, straddling his lap as I gripped his hair with my fingers. I couldn't bear to tear my lips away from his.

I fumbled with his shirt buttons, trying to get to more skin. I needed to feel him underneath me. In response, Jasper tore my t-shirt up over my head and quickly ripped off my bra. Thankfully it was dark, so I didn't need to worry about him seeing anything he shouldn't. I ground against him as he lowered his face to my breasts, causing me to gasp his name.

I slowly got off his lap, as he quietly whimpered at the loss. I smiled at him, before slowly dropping to my knees.

JPOV

Oh my god. Can my girl get anymore perfect?

We are in a public place, she's terrified (well she was) and she's still thinking about pleasing me? She must be perfect.

Lily carefully unzipped my jeans and freed my straining dick from its confines. She licked from the very base to the tip in one deft motion and then she ran her tongue across the slit at the top while looking up at me through her lashes. I tried to burn the sight into my brain. Her hand was carefully rolling my balls as she enclosed my dick in her hot, wet little mouth. I had to try so hard not to buck into her mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut, but I couldn't stop the full out moaning that was coming from my lips. She slid her mouth all the way down until her nose was buried in my curls. She looked amazing with my cock in her mouth. She started to bob her head increasing the suction and the pace until I was crying out for release;

"Lily, Lily, stop... or im gonna blow my load!" I gritted out between clenched teeth.

LPOV

I looked up at Jasper from my position on the floor. God he looked incredible. He was at the brink of exploding. I put my fingers into a circle and squeezed at the base of his dick, effectively making a cock ring. At his protests I got up "Well we can't have that can we?" I smiled at him as I carefully removed my panties. He looked so shocked I almost laughed.

I straddled him once again positioning his cock at my entrance. He asked; "Are you sure darlin'? Don't you want me to prepare you a bit?"

I took his hand and rubbed his fingers into me; "Can't you feel how wet I am?" He groaned as I continued to massage myself with his fingers; "You made me this wet Jasper, you."

Suddenly he whipped his hand out of my grasp and placed both his hands on my hips. He impaled me harshly on his cock causing me to scream out. He thrust up into me hard and deep as I slammed down onto him.

The climax built and built in me until suddenly I saw stars and the pleasure I felt was indescribable. I felt myself clenching around Jasper, as we came simultaneously.

I felt utterly boneless. "Jasper that was amazing". I looked into his eyes and kissed him thoroughly.

He grinned at me. He was about to say something when the carriage started moving again. "Oh my God! Quickly get dressed!" I scrambled for my panties as Jasper quickly zipped up his pants. He had only just finished buttoning his shirt when we got to the ground.

The Ferris wheel operator grinned at us; "Hope you folks weren't too bored with all the waiting. Sorry for the delay."

I could feel myself blush wildly. He knew, he obviously knew what we had been doing from the smirk on his face.

Jasper just laughed; "Nope. The waiting was just fine thanks." As he slung his arm around me and walked towards the exit of the fair.

"I can't believe we just did that! Oh my god. I just had sex in public! I'm so embarrassed. Can you imagine? The carriage was probably swinging about and we could probably be heard from the other side of the country!" I was absolutely mortified.

Jasper grinned at me; "Yeah but, bet you aren't scared of heights anymore."


	6. The Best Date She's Ever Had

So I wrote most of the following chapters when there was a power cut at my house. I had nothing to do but write. I hope you guys enjoy my efforts!

LPOV

I had another secret to keep. Another secret that I had to tell Jasper. I had no idea how he would react. I myself was...happy. Yeah, well I think I was. I was going to tell him tonight. I smiled to myself. I hope he's happy too.

JPOV

Lily didn't know it, but tonight was going to be the best date she'd ever had. I decided it was high time that I showed her I really knew how to woo a lady. Not that she needed much wooing. God, I liked her so much. Since that night at the carnival we had been seeing each other nonstop. Things were good. It was four months since we had started seeing each other. Unlike other girls I had been with, she hadn't been pressuring me to commit, or to push things further. She was so accepting. We had so much fun together. I couldn't get enough of her.

I walked into my apartment with the groceries I had gone to get. "That you little brother?" My sister, Rosalie, had hollered from the kitchen. Yup, that's right; I'm not above asking my sister to help me plan a romantic night in. Seeing as she already had her man, I figure Emmett must have done something right to get her. Plus, you know she was a girl. Girls always knew about romantic crap.

"Yeah it's me. Got all the food. What you been doing while I was gone?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. And there my sister stood with the biggest smile on her face. For her to be smiling it must be something good. "What've you done?"

She just pointed to the small table she had set up. I must say it looked good. She had set it all up nice, with flowers and candles. I whistled appreciatively. "It looks great sis!" I smiled as I walked around it. She had done good.

Rosalie grabbed her purse; "Right then I'm going to leave you to do the rest of the cooking. And I AM going to meet this girl soon, you hear?"

"Thanks Rose!" I called as she closed the front door. Right now, on with the food.

LPOV

I arrived at Jasper's apartment, for once, right on time. He had told me to dress nice. I really wanted to wear the new dress I had bought, but well I couldn't. It was sleeveless. I had just "fallen over" so I had angry bruises up and down my arms. No sex tonight then. Usually I was so careful. And Jasper was never mean when I didn't really want to. He was so forgiving, then again I did usually just lie. So tonight I had settled on a little black dress with floaty arms and a skirt that flared slightly. I loved the way it moved when I walked.

I shook myself from my dark thoughts and knocked at Jaspers door. Quickly it opened revealing a smiling Jasper; "You look beautiful darlin', come in." He kissed me on the cheek as I walked through the door.

He led me through his apartment and I gasped at what I saw. He had put a red and white tablecloth over his small table. He had also two long white candles in the middle of the table with a single red rose on my plate. I looked at him smiling, "Jasper, it's so beautiful. Nobody had ever done something like this for me before." I kissed him soundly on the lips.

He pulled out my chair for me as I sat down and said; "Tonight we will be having spaghetti bolognese, with chocolate mousse for afterwards. Would that be agreeable to you?"

I laughed at him. "Why yes sir that would be most agreeable."

He went into the kitchen and re-appeared with two large plates in his hand. He set them down and the meal began. Throughout it, my newly acquired secret was on the tip of my tongue. I wanted to tell him so badly. But the time never felt right.

JPOV

By the end of dessert I could tell something wasn't right with Lily. She had been great, but sometimes throughout the night she would seem like she was somewhere else, or that she wanted to say something. I didn't push her though. Lily would tell me eventually. I would just give her some time before I somehow got it out of her.

We were snuggled up on the couch when she finally mustered up enough courage to say something.

She looked at me with her beautiful eyes wide and said; "Jasper... I. Well. Erm. There's something I want to tell you. I don't really know how to start or how you'll react. But well..." She was silent for the longest time, staring at the floor. I decided to help her out.

"Lily, I think I know what you were going to say. And well ... I feel the same way. I love you too." I smiled at her shocked expression.

LPOV

Well that wasn't what I was going to say. He loved me? Jasper loved ME? The smile spread across my face before I could even register it. Tears ran down my cheeks as I replied; "I love you".

Jasper pulled me close for a passionate kiss. Our tongues battled against one another, stroking, teasing each other into frenzy. When we broke for air, he placed his forehead against mine. "Well, this is a momentous occasion. We must remember it. On the 9th of August 2010 Jasper Whitlock and Lily Morgan said I love you to each other at seven twenty three." He joked.

9th of August?

Holy shit.

JPOV

Suddenly Lily tensed in my arms. "What did you say?"

I was confused. Did she regret saying I love you? I hesitated; "Erm, we love eachother?"

She shook her head impatiently; "No, No. The date. Tell me the date. Jasper please just tell me the date!"

Okay, now i was really confused, why was she getting so upset about the date for? "It's the ninth of August 2010, hon. Why is it so important?"

She leapt up from the couch, moaning under her breath. "Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. Oh my god!"

I stood up to grab her arms, "Lily, whats wrong? What's so important about today? Tell me Lily!"

I was really scared now. "Jasper, jasper, take me home. You have to take me home. Please? Please just take me home!" She pleaded with me.

I nodded and grabbed my keys as she immediately flew out the door. What the hell had her so spooked?

LPOV

Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot! How could I ever forget? My new secret clouded my judgement. On the drive home Jasper tried to get me to open up, to tell him but I was too worried to care. I needed to get home now. When Jasper pulled up into my house, I quickly said goodbye slammed the door and ran up to the house. I didn't look back.

I ran into the house, quickly closing the door. I was about to call out, when something hit me from behind. Everything went black and I was in a world of pain.

I suppose this is what I get for forgetting an anniversary.


	7. The Day After The Night Before

JPOV

I looked at my little bear cowboy that sat proudly on my bedside table, thinking of the person who had given it to me. I had been calling Lily over and over, trying to get her to call me or even see me after that night. Something was obviously wrong, what caused her to freak out like that? But there was no answer at her house or on her cell. Was she avoiding me? I decided to be proactive and go to her work.

I walked in expecting to see my girl on shift, but Victoria was there instead. "Is Lily here?" I asked as soon as I got to the counter. She looked up briefly. Her eyes lit up; obviously she had forgotten my rejection from months ago.

She smiled at me."Why do you need Lily, when I'm here?" I growled under my breath and tried to reign in my impatience.

"Do you know where she is or not?" I practically shouted at the infuriating redhead.

"Geez! No I don't. Look she hasn't turned up to work for a couple of days. Leaving us completely unprepared – I even had to take an extra shift. I mean I do have a life you know? She hasn't even called in sick. They are sooo gonna fire her. But you know, now that she's not here, why settle for her when you've got my company? I get off work in five, we could go out somewhere?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me.

I was gobsmacked. My patience wearing thin I growled at her; "Look obviously you haven't got the message from my constant rejections. I have absolutely NO interest in you whatsoever. Why would I want a slut like you, who flirts with everything with a dick when I have the most beautiful and caring girl in the world? Not to mention the fact that you obviously care so little for your workmates that it actually astounds me, you are NOT my type."

Her mouth was wide open in astonishment as I turned on my heel and ran out the door.

When I got out onto the street I realised how bad this situation must be. There must be something seriously wrong, to not even phone in at work? She loved that place; she would never jeopardize her job like that. Ever. I leapt into my car driving like a maniac to get to her house.

I pulled into her drive, hardly caring whether I even turned the engine off or not. I knocked on the door as hard as I could, pounding to be let in. None of the curtains even twitched. I looked in all the windows trying to get a glimpse of her, hell, of anyone. I didn't even know who she lived with. I didn't have any of her friends' numbers. What the hell was I supposed to do?

Then I saw it.

Behind the couch of the den I could just about see the bottom of a leg and a foot lying completely still. Shit! That could be Lily. Hell it probably was.

I frantically looked around her porch for a spare key. I lifted all the pots I could and ran my hand across the top of the door frame like I saw them do in movies. My eyes finally found a small turtle ornament. I lifted it up to find it had a false bottom. It was a hide a key.

I got the key and with shaking hands unlocked the door.

Please, please god let her be okay.

I ran into the den and stopped dead at what I saw.

It was Lily.

Lily bruised, broken and bleeding.


	8. The Discovery

AN: Sorry Guys a shorter chapter, but hey I think you're gonna like the end... finally some more people... :)

JPOV

I ran into the den and stopped dead at what I saw.

It was Lily. Lily bruised, broken and bleeding.

My body moved towards her but my mind was screaming at me; What the hell happened?

Shit. I've got to call someone; I pull out my phone my hands shaking so badly that I can hardly see the numbers. I dial 911, somehow I'm on autopilot. I don't even realise I'm talking as I stare at the girl I love.

Love.

I love her, and now she's hurt. She's hurt so bad. I cradle her head in my hands, looking at her beautiful but bruised face. Somewhere in the back of my mind I think; she's not going to be able to see out of that eye for a while.

I realise I'm talking to her, repeating her name like a mantra; "Lily, Lily, Lily".

I don't know how long it is before I hear sirens in the distance; I'm constantly stroking her face trying to avoid the cuts and bruises. I'm trying to get her to wake up, just to look at me with those big beautiful eyes of hers.

The EMT's burst through the open door and suddenly there's a flurry of activity as they push me out the way and press on her wounds. They are talking at me but all I can do is stare at Lily. I run with them as they take her into the ambulance in the stretcher and climb in, before either of them can stop me.

The journey's a blur as I watch them work on her. Tears are running down my face as sob after anguished sob are ripped out of me.

God, please let her be ok.

They rush her through the doors, my hands clasped firmly to hers as they shout at the doctors. Eventually I am stopped by an arm, I fight against it – they are stopping me from getting to Lily. I look at the person holding me back, rage etched upon my face; it's a nurse telling me to calm down. I reluctantly sit down on the nearest chair my hands pulling at my hair.

I should call someone. But who do I call? I don't even have her father's number. Does she even have any other family? She may not have any family, but I need mine. I walk towards the doorway phone in hand.

It seems to ring for an eternity, then an answer; "Jasper?"

I swallow back a sob; "Rosalie."


	9. The Aftermath and A Surprise

AN; Thank you very much for your review, everyone who has reviewed; **Keeper of the Covenant** – thank you very much for your many reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying the story! :D But... remember Jasper is human, he will make mistakes (I know because I'm gonna write them in ) and he's about to get a massive shock!

**JPOV**

"Rosalie. You gotta come to the hospital. I don't know what to do I..." I trailed off uncertainly.

"Jasper? Shit what is it? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Rosalie sounded panicked.

"No, no I'm fine. It's not me. It's Lily. Rose, she's hurt. She's hurt real bad. Please come to the hospital. I need you. I...I can't be here on my own. I don't know what to do."

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone. I heard a muted "Emmett, get up. We're going to the hospital. NOW. Jasper, we'll be there as soon as we can. I love you baby brother. Every things going to be okay, I promise you." With that she hung up.

Thank god someone else would be here.

**RPOV**

I yanked Emmett out of the bed, I didn't care if he'd only just got in from work, dammit! "EMMETT, hurry UP!" Not caring what I looked like, I grabbed the nearest clothes I could find and ran to the car, not checking if Emmett was following.

"Baby, what's wrong? Is it Jas? What's going on?" Emmett looked at me. I looked into his eyes and replied;

"Jas is at the hospital, he's fine, but his girlfriend Lily is hurt. I don't know what happened. Christ, we were supposed to meet her this weekend. Remember?" I could feel my eyes filling with tears as Emmett quickly started the car and drove to the hospital, somehow comforting me as I panicked.

I ran into the hospital, spotting Jasper sat with his head in his hands. God he looked so broken. His hair was in disarray, his fingers pulling the roots as he quietly cried to himself. I ran over to him, hugging him fiercely to me.

"Jas, she'll be ok. I promise you. She'll be fine. She'll be alright." I murmured into his hair, as I heard Emmett approach.

"Jas, what happened?" He asked while gathering us both into his arms.

Jaspers' reply was muffled, "I don't know, I just found her like that. She wasn't picking up her phone, she wasn't at work. She was gone. So I... I checked at her house. She...she was hurt so bad Rose. There was blood and she wasn't moving. God..."

I stepped back, Emmett's arm still around my shoulder. Before I could speak a doctor appeared at Jasper's elbow. "Are you here for Lily Morgan?" We all quickly nodded. "Well, she's awake. She may not be particularly lucid. I've called the police they should be on their way, I've also contacted her father. Are any of you family?"

Jasper's head snapped up to meet the doctors eyes; "No. But I'm her boyfriend. Can I see her?"

The Doctor looked reluctant for a moment. "Ok. You can see her for a very short time. She is exhausted."

Jas went to go through the doors before I laid a hand on his arm. "Jas, before you see her , you mght want to change."

Jas looked puzzled; "Why? She won't care what I look like."

Emmett clapped a hand on his shoulder; "Jas, you've got blood all over you."

**JPOV**

I looked at my shirt, splotches of red covered my front as I tried to get it off, I noticed my hands. My hands were covered in blood. And not just any blood. Lily's blood. Shit.

I nodded mutely, turning towards the toilets. I looked at myself over the basin, red ran through my hair where I had been tugging at it, my eyes looked hollow and dull. I scrubbed my hands over and over, trying to get the blood off and i just threw away my shirt, hoping my wife beater top would be okay.

When I looked the best I could I walked into Lily's cubicle.

God she looks so small. She had livid purple bruises on her face and arms. One eye had closed up; she had a gash across her cheek and a split lip. I carefully navigated around all the wires to cradle her hand in mine. I looked at the nurse; "Is she going to be okay?"

The nurse smiled and nodded, replying; "She should be fine, have a little faith and she'll pull through."

My attention was immediately back to Lily's face. One of her eyes was open slightly, looking at me drowsily. Her voice came out as a quiet croak; "Jasper." She tried to smile. "You're here."

I tentatively smiled back, "Of course darlin'. I'll always be here. I promise." I paused for a beat. "Baby, what happened? Do you remember? Who did this to you?"

She blinked heavily. "It's my fault. I forgot. It's always my fault. He's always sorry afterwards. "

I stilled; "This has happened before? Sweetheart, who was it?"

Before she could answer, the doctor walked in accompanied by a tall man. "As you can see Mr Morgan, she was seriously beaten. But with some observation she should be fine and so should the baby."

I swear my whole body froze, I stopped breathing as I took in all the equipment around her. Why didn't I notice she had two heart monitors? Why didn't I notice that she had moved one of her hands to rest on her stomach?

I did the only thing I could; "What baby?"


	10. The Culprit

AN: Goodness! Thank you everyone for your reviews, they were very welcome! You guys asked questions I hadn't even thought of! Well, in this chapter you will get SOME answers...

JPOV

"What baby?"

The Doctor looked at me uncomfortably and answered; "Lily is pregnant." He glanced at his chart; "She's about 4 months along, from her injuries we can see that when she was assaulted she curled around herself, protecting her stomach and therefore her child. It seems she was curled in on herself until she was beaten unconscious. I think she knew she was pregnant."

I felt the colour drain from my face as I took in the full ramifications of her injuries. I carefully put my hand on her stomach and felt the tiniest bump there.

A life was growing inside of her, it was only 3 months old and already its life had been in danger. 3 months...I've been seeing Lily for four so unless she was cheating on me, which she couldn't ever possibly do, this child must be mine. My baby, Lily was pregnant with my baby. I was going to be a father. Me, a Daddy.

I smiled, no I beamed. I looked at the doctor; "I'm going to be a father."

The doctor smiled at me; "It's the best experience a man can have."

I looked at the man next to the doctor and realised who he must be, I got up and walked around the bed; "Mr Morgan, I'm Jasper, Lily's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm just sorry it had to be under such horrible circumstances." I held my hand out for him to shake.

He looked right through me, ignoring my introduction. He looked at the doctor; "When can she come home?"

I slowly lowered my hand, slightly put out. He must just be stressed. The doctor quickly covered over the awkward situation; "Well, we will have to see. At the moment I would say a couple of days, maybe a week. But considering the nature of her injuries we can never be too sure, especially with a young life in the balance. Now I think that it's best if only one of you stays in here at a time, if Lily wakes up we don't want to overcrowd her."

Mr Morgan immediately moved to her bedside, clasping her hand in his. I slowly walked out the door, taking a look at the mother of my child. I walked down the corridor to Rosalie and Emmett, smiling slightly at their worried faces.

"Rose, Lily's fine. She's going to be alright. But there's something else. Rose...she's pregnant. And it's mine."

Emmett's jaw dropped open and Rosalie stood motionless as they took in the news. They looked at me apprehensively. Tentatively Rosalie said; "How are you feeling?"

I smiled wryly. "Well. At first I was happy. I mean, a kid Rosalie, a kid! I get to be a Dad. But then... well I started to doubt. We've only been dating 4 months. I'm not ready to be a father. I hardly know Lily at all! I only just met her dad for the first time, she hadn't even met you! What am I going to do? I refuse to abandon her, but A CHILD? I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

Emmett threw an arm around my shoulders; "Look, this is scary I get it. But a child is a major commitment and don't you think that your kid and Lily deserve to be looked after? And don't you think the fact that you were going to introduce her to us shows that you thought she was special?"

I looked at him, Emmett was scary smart sometimes. I nodded my head and sighed. "I'm going to go see if she's ok. I need to be there if she wakes up, screw what the doctor says."

I clapped Emmett on the back and hugged Rose before turning around and walking back to Lily's room. The door was open and I heard a quiet voice talking softly.

"I'm sorry, god, I'm so sorry. But you know, it's your own fault. You forgot, it's the anniversary and you forgot. I only ask you be there, every year on the day your mother left us. It's not hard. But you forgot. So I had to hurt you see? You needed to be taught a lesson. You must never forget. And now you're pregnant, you are a stupid little slut. Just like your mother!"

I burst through the door, rage filling me to my core. I recognised that voice. Mr Morgan had brutally beaten his own daughter. Before I could even think about it, my body was moving on its own. My fist swung up and into his face again and again and again. His nose was bloody as we exploded out the door into the corridor. I couldn't even hear what the orderlies were shouting as I started to punch the evil bastard anywhere I could reach. "YOU EVIL FUCKING BASTARD. HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU HURT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?"

I felt strong arms encircle me and pull me forcefully off him. Emmett was talking in my ear as I tried to fight off his restraining arms; "Jas, Jas, calm down, calm down. You need to cool it. The police are here, let them handle it." I slumped in his arms, exhausted.

Two police officers ran up the corridor; "What the hell happened here?"

"This son of a bitch put his own daughter in hospital! You should lock him up!" I shouted.

Emmett out a calming hand on my arm; "Officers, there was a small incident, but my friend here was just upset. His daughter is my friends' girlfriend."

The officers looked thoughtful, "Okay, well the least we can do is question him. We didn't actually see the assault, so we can't do anything right now, but I think it would be best if you left the hospital to calm down. We'll get your details and then call you down to the station alright?"

I nodded my head and gave one of the officers my details as Emmett stood stoically next to me. As we walked out of the hospital I held Rosalie's hand, with a single thought running through my head; _What the hell am I going to do now?_


	11. The Mistake

AN: Hello Everyone! I apologise for keeping you in suspense so long, I was separated from the internet for quite some time! Also, I knew this chapter needed to be written but I didn't want to. There's a major screw up coming guys...and when I say major, I mean major. Anyway Enjoy. Also, and most importantly, thank you all so much for your reviews and encouragement; I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. x

LPOV

Why was I so tired? I could barely open my eyes. My eyelids felt so heavy. An involuntary whimper escaped from my mouth as I tried to sit up. A voice weaved it's way to my ears; "Calm down Lily. You're okay. You're in the hospital." It was a soft, comforting voice. I opened my eyes briefly to see a nurse dressed in brightly coloured scrubs. She smiled at me; "My name is Bella. I'm here to help you."

My mouth was so dry, I tried to croak a question but nothing came out. Bella picked up a glass of water that was next to me and slowly brought it to me lips. I swallowed to water, loving how it soothed my throat. I asked; "What happened?"

Bella's expression became grave and her eyes sympathetic. "Don't you remember? You were beaten quite severely. Thankfully your boyfriend found you and called 911."

My hand flew to my stomach; "And the baby? How's the baby?"

Bella smiled; "The baby is fine. Although I'm not sure that the little one would be impressed with her mama, scaring everyone like that."

An involuntary smile tugged at my lips, "Thank god." I thought over what Bella had said; "Wait. Jasper found me?" I started to panic; "He knows? Does he know about the baby? Is he ok? Where is he?"

Bella took my hand. "Hey, he's ok. Actually he's waiting outside. Do you want to see him?" I nodded my head.

Bella swiftly left the room and I faintly heard her call; "Jasper, Lily's awake – she's asking to see you."

I hungrily watched the door, waiting for my first glimpse of him. My face immediately stretched into a smile as I saw his worried face. He flew to my side and slipped his hand into mine; "Lily, thank god you're awake. How are you? Are you ok? What happened? What –"

I interrupted him, cupping his face lovingly; "Baby, I'm ok. It's fine. I'm in the best place to be looked after." A single tear fell from his eye.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He placed his other hand over my stomach; "There's someone else who needs you to be ok now."

I could feel the smile fall from my lips, tentatively I asked; "How do you feel about the baby? I was going to tell you before ..."

I couldn't look at his face as he replied; "I...I'm happy darlin'. Really happy." As I looked into his eyes, his smile answered my own.

And then the moment was ruined as he asked the question I had been dreading; "Lily, baby, can you tell me what happened? Was it your dad?"

My head snapped up, from where I had been looking at my lap. "How did...? I..." I took a deep calming breath. "First I have to tell you about my Mum ok? My Mum and Dad met in England. They were both young and in love. Foolishly, they eloped and got married. It wasn't long until my mum got pregnant with me. The way my Dad tells it, after I was born, everything was perfect. Well for a while anyway. Then, my Mum, she... she left us both. She left and never looked back. After a couple of years my Dad moved us back to America. Every year on the night that she left, we would do something together. But as I grew up and I started to look more and more like her, he just drank more. He would get so angry when he drank. At first he would only hit me once and then feel really guilty afterwards. He'd apologise and he would cry and he really did feel bad. I could see it on his face! But then, he started to drink all the time. So I would do everything I could... to try to... be the best daughter I could be. I'd come home straight from work and I'd look after him. But I would still get bruises. And...then I met you." I smiled at him. "That night, it was the anniversary of my mum leaving him. But I forgot. I was too excited about the baby. Then, when I got home – it must have been the last straw, he lost it. I don't remember much... just a lot of pain. And shouting."

Jasper's hand clutched mine. "That bastard. He doesn't deserve to be a father. How could he? Well at least he'll go to jail now."

"Jasper. He's still my Dad, I love him. I...I can't send him to jail!"

JPOV

Silence filled the room, as I took in Lily's last statement. I was shocked to the very core of my being; "WHAT? Lily! He could have killed you! He could have killed the baby! If I hadn't found you – you could have died! You're in hospital for gods sake – he has to be punished for this! What I did wasn't enough – he should go to jail!"

Lily took a deep breath before replying; "Jas...I still love him, he's my dad – you can't. Wait...what do you mean 'what you did?' Jas, just what did you do?"

A fierce sense of pride came over me; "I gave him a taste of his own medicine – don't worry I only broke his nose."

But instead of her being proud of me, Lily looked horrified; "You broke his nose?"

"That's the least he deserved! Look what he did to you!" I shot back. How did our reunion turn into an argument?

"You had no right to do that! I -" Before she could finish, I interrupted her;

"I had every right! You're carrying my baby!" I sucked in a deep breath; "Unless it's not mine?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I wished I could take them back. The full force of what I had just said hit me. "Shit... Lily, I didn't mean – I'm sor-" I stuttered.

Lily's face was devoid of colour and tears streamed down her face; "Get out."

"What? Lily, no! Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it – of course the baby's mine! Please!"

Lily just looked at me as she pressed the call button. Bella quickly came to the door and no louder than a whisper Lily said; "Can you please make Jasper leave? I'm too tired. I want to sleep now."

Bella looked between the two of us; "Jasper, maybe it would be best if you left for now." She carefully ushered me out the room – "You could come back tomorrow? She might have calmed down by then. Hormones are probably playing havoc with her emotions right now." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I was alone at the entrance to the hospital. I picked my phone out of my pocket; "Rose? I fucked up..."

AN: (Peeks from around the corner) Don't hate me please! Is it believable? A stupid storyline? I was trying to show that Lily would pretty much be a mess right now – physically and emotionally. Thoughts and reviews are most certainly welcome. Xxx


End file.
